


Leaves

by TheLostLibran



Series: Flufftober 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostLibran/pseuds/TheLostLibran
Summary: A lot of work goes on underground, invisible to the naked eye. Though it doesn't mean that no development is occuring, the hopes of a huge, fully grown tree standing strong in the near or distant future only start sprouting when the leaves do.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Flufftober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945984
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 10 prompt: Leaves
> 
> This probably has the least to do with leaves, but here it is!

May of 1999 was in some way a recollection of all things that a large part of the wizarding populace was trying their hardest to forget or let go since the past twelve months. Hogwarts was no exception.

It was as April started fading away that the attacks started. Physically on Slytherins (but eighth years were specifically sought for it), emotionally on those who chose to fight in the war and mentally on everyone. Madam Pomfrey had to send vials of Calming Draught to each dorm after dinner. The nightmares weren't kept at bay by any means. That kind of healing had to come from inside. But no one had full blown panic attacks and Pomfrey counted it as a win.

Pansy, Daphne and Millie were often seen escorting Slytherins to and from the Infirmary. Harry and Neville accompanied them if Blaise or Draco got admitted.

Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Ginny were assigned patrolling duties in rotation. Flitwick proposed the idea after two sixth year Ravenclaws were gutted for torturing their friends by seven Hufflepuffs. The vote was unanimous.

Hogwarts was huge and easy to sneak away from if one knew their way. Harry used the Marauders Map to hawl those extra intelligent students to detention.

Harry knew his speeches and actions would alone not be enough to wash away years of resentment and was aware that the lull of the past few months after school started was only suppression. He knew he decided to let bygones be bygones partly because he didn't want to lose more people and partly because something changed when he died. He also knew that wasn't everyone's case so he did what he could- wait. Because change was gradual and inevitable.

All in all, it was tough. The surprise, however, was that many seemed to recognise the anger for what it was- frustration, desperation and grief. That didn't mean they forgave easily or readily, just that they bore no ill will in return.

Dumbledore's garden, therefore, remained the lone bright spot. Harry often found Draco sitting there at night. He knew they kissed and groped more than they talked even before Hermione warned him. He wanted to talk but never felt the time was right. Until that time arrived, he decided to sit with Draco in quiet solidarity.

\----------

Harry wasn't looking forward to the Commemoration Day. He had to visit Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Fred, Colin, Dobby and Snape. Draco, on the other hand, was excited. McGonagall had asked Blaise to speak and Draco helped write it. This made the Slytherins jumpy like never before.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny went back to the Burrow on May 1st and Draco and Harry went to Andromeda's on May 2nd. Narcissa met them there. They spent a pensive two hours with Tonks, Sirius and Remus. Harry repeatedly told them how sorry he was and how much he missed them. He repeatedly kissed Teddy who was intuitively silent.

By evening, Harry understood two things- one, he will have to give a speech and two, Draco wasn't going to let go of his hand anytime soon. The crowd was as expected, large and parted way for Blaise with surprise and trepidation when he was called upon.

'I represent every person who fought on the wrong side and every one who chose to save themselves instead of fighting for others,' Blaise began.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand, anxious and worried. 'This isn't what we wrote.'

Harry tugged him close and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 'Let him speak, Draco.'

'We regret not being courageous, not making the correct choice and not knowing right from wrong. We know how you all feel because we lost friends and family too.'

Draco burrowed his face in Harry's neck. Harry kissed his head, trying to calm him. He knew Draco loved Lucius despite his faults.

'We know you are right in blaming us. We know your hatred is justified. We know we can't call ourselves the victims of the same malevolence as you because you suffered more than us. We also know that we aren't sure if we would have acted any differently if time reversed.'

'What is he doing!' Pansy hissed. 'Trust him,' Neville whispered back.

'We know these are empty apologies and that we can't do anything to make up for your loss. We are, however, willing to change. We want to become decent humans and better wizards. We want to right our wrongs. For that, we need something great from you.'

Anticipatory silence enveloped the people gathered in Dumbledore's garden. Harry held his breath, guessing Blaise's intentions and uneasy about the reaction.

'It's selfish of us to ask you this after taking so much from you but can we please get another opportunity to prove ourselves?'

Blaise's voice cracked towards the end. He didn't try to stop his tears from falling. It could be because Theo was in Azkaban or because Crabbe was dead or because Goyle had a lifelong ban on magic. Harry will never know. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Neville looked ready to pounce, Dean and Seamus restraining him with their combined strength. Harry took a deep breath and walked towards the podium.

'Dumbledore believed in second chances,' Harry said, slowly sweeping his gaze over the assembly. 'So do I.' He went over to Blaise and held his hand.

'And I,' Neville echoed. He scrambled up the stage and stood on Blaise's other side. Pansy, Draco, Millie and Daphne were running towards them.

'And I,' Kingsley Shacklebolt agreed, rising from his seat. All the teachers of Hogwarts stood with him.

Ron, Hermione, Hannah, Anthony, Ginny, Luna, Dean and Seamus also got up. Harry felt a dejá vù of speaking something similar eight months ago in the Great Hall. He felt like he was repeating himself but he sensed that Blaise had swayed those present with his honesty. He needed a push, a back up, and Harry decided to give it.

'Oh, poor dears,' Molly Weasley sniffed from the front of the audience, Arthur's arm strong around her. Augusta Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks joined them.

'And I,' someone said from the far back and it rang through them all like a war cry. Harry watched as more and more took it up. He smiled at McGonagall and snaked his arm around Draco's waist.

As they lifted their wands in respect to the fallen, Harry saw bright green leaves sprouting from the soil in the garden. His heart felt light like it hadn't ever been. He was delighted to see his feelings mirroring on Ron and Hermione as they moved to grab him into a hug.

The Slytherins were also in a bizzare entanglement of limbs and bodies that made Harry laugh. Neville caught his eye and shook his head like he too couldn't believe it.

McGonagall approached them then. 'I see that your plants are growing,' she said without preamble. 'Yes, Professor,' Luna replied in awe. The smiles on their faces grew as they watched more shoots push up from the ground. The tiny leaves sparkled as the floodlights caught the water on their surfaces.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a story in <1k words is the biggest challenge I've faced so far.🤦🏻♀️ Honestly, it's so easy to get carried away!
> 
> Drop a kudos if you liked this!


End file.
